1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard fixing structure and a portable electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a keyboard fixing structure for fixing a keyboard without using screw components and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when installing a keyboard onto a notebook computer, screw components and corresponding keyboard fixing structures, such as screw bosses, screw holes and so on are used for fixing the keyboard onto the notebook computer. Thus, manufacture of the notebook computer in the factory with the above-mentioned manner needs a screwing process. Accordingly, it takes more labor hour so as to increase manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the notebook computer needs to be disassembled for solving some issues found during certain tests required on the production line. Consequently, the screws need to be taken off first and then the keyboard can be detached from the notebook computer, so as to make an operator get inside the notebook computer for solving the issues. As a result, the conventional keyboard fixing structures will take more labor hour not only in manufacturing process but also in fixing process, so as to greatly increase the manufacturing cost.